


Harry the Hunter

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-09 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and after hearing his friends speaking about him he takes all his money and titles and leaves the U.K. he tells no one where he's going. He ends up in St. Louis and decides that instead of being an Auror he's going to be a Hunter. But how is that supposed to work when he finds out that his real Father is Jean-Claude. A Master Vampire who is King Vampire of every vampire in America and that his maternal grandfather is actually Damian.He comes into his "Born" Vampire inheritance.Come with Harry and enjoy a new world, with new friends, new allies, and maybe a new lover ......or two.....or more......





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in his new room in St. Louis, his head back and cheeks flushed as a wereleopard named Nathaniel sucked on his cock. He and Nathaniel had only been dating for three months a record for Harry. When they'd gotten home from the club tonight Nathaniel had started kissing him which Harry really liked it had progressed to heavy petting and eventually to this. This was the first time in Harry's life that he was getting a Blow-job and he was loving every second of it. His fingers were lost in Nathaniel's hair, his heart was pounding, his mind was blank and that amazing feeling was threatening to spill out of him. He clenched his fingers. 

"I'm gonna........" Was all he could get out before he exploded inside Nathaniel's mouth. 

When it was over Harry collapsed on the bed trying to re-learn how to breathe. He still couldn't believe that it was only six months ago that he'd defeated Voldemort and had heard what his friends and girlfriend really thought about him. Six months, half a year since he'd found out that he wasn't Harry Potter at all. That James Potter wasn't his father. Six months since he'd fled the U.K. and come to St. Louis in search of his father and real birth certificate. He wanted to know who he was.

* * *

The Gringotts in the area had helped him. They had a vault that was his that Lily had left for him. He'd quickly transferred all of his money from the Potter and Black vaults into this single vault that was in the highest security area. He'd also claimed his Lordships. He had no doubt that James, Sirius and Remus had no clue that he wasn't really James' son. He also placed all three Hollows in the vault. Inside the vault he'd found his birth certificate and his real name. 

Jean-Lucas Asher Evans.

His father's name was Jean-Claude. 

Harry was half British/ Half French.

He smiled at that. Answers. He also found a letter from his mother explaining that her biological father was a vampire named Damian and that he was living in St. Louis. She went on to tell him that Damian was Danish a true Viking. Harry or rather Luke found this way cool and had to push down a million and one questions that he now wanted to ask his grandfather. 

So he was British/French/Danish.

Cool. 

The letter described how Lily had found out from a letter on her mother's death bed and how she had been in contact with her biological father around the time of her own death. She described what he looked like in detail. She then described what Jean-Claude looked like and went on to explain why Harry looked so much like James and how he could reverse it. He was nearly crying by the time he finished reading. 

He took the letters she'd written for Jean-Claude and Damian then paid the Goblins to give him a full medical scan and heal him as well as remove any blocks and glamours. He spent the next two hours in pain.

He'd then gone to The Circus of the Damned where his mother had said Jean-Claude and Damian lived. He was allowed to meet with them in an office and handed over the letters. He now looked exactly like Jean-Claude except for his eyes. He'd been welcomed.

Three months later he was in love with Nathaniel much to Anita and Micah's dismay and often anger.

* * *

Luke smiled as Nathaniel curled up with him taking him in his arm. Both of them were naked even though they hadn't had sex yet. Luke had learned that Lycanthropes slept naked it had taken him awhile to get used to it. Now he just snuggled into Nathaniel's arms and kissed his lips. He hadn't told Nathaniel how he felt yet but it got harder not to every day. 

They were woken by a cell phone ringing. Luke moaned and snuggled closer to the warmth next to him and the lovely erection. 

Nathaniel chuckled and groped for the phones on the bed stand on Harry's side not his own. He brought the phone to him and answered. 

"Hello, this is Lucas Evans phone." Nathaniel said. He listened. "Please hold." He kissed Luke's lips. "You need to answer the phone." 

Luke whimpered but took his phone.

"What?" 

_"My name is Dean Winchester."_ the voice on the other side of his phone said. _"I'm a Hunter._

"Yeah, I've heard about you." Luke said, rolling over to put his back to Nathaniel's chest. "What can I do for you, Dean? I'm a new Hunter whose in training. If you have a mission for me you're supposed to call Anita Blake. My trainer." 

_"She's not answering._ " Dean answered. 

Luke looked at his watch. It was almost ten in the morning. 

"She'll answer if you give her another hour." Luke yawned. "Tell me what the mission is. I'll fill her in." 

Dean gave him the details and they hung up.

Luke saved the number and dropped his phone on to the table. He quickly turned to kiss Nathaniel. The kiss quickly deepened and their hands were exploring both were soon hard. Nathaniel rolled them so that Luke was on top of him. Luke laughed breathlessly and lowered his head to kiss Nathaniel's neck this was new to him he'd never done this before. He hated that he was so innocent. He began grinding against Nathaniel as he licked and sucked Nathaniel's neck. He decided that he wanted to bite him so he did. Nathaniel moaned his hands on Luke's hips and grinding them together harder and faster. Luke bit harder and harder until he tasted blood and Nathaniel seemed to love it. Hunger hit as soon as blood hit Luke's tongue he moaned and fed. His orgasm caught him off guard. Nathaniel had come with him. 

When Luke's haze cleared he was staring up at a concerned Jean-Claude. 

"Jean." He said, blinking. He sat up shaking his head. "Nathaniel and I were playing around and I bit too hard. I drew blood and I......" His eyes got wide. Anita and Richard were there. He was glad to see that he had boxer shorts and jeans on. "I....." 

"You fed?" Anita wondered, and Luke nodded his fear showing. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Lucas, we've been expecting it." 

"You've finally come into your Born Vampire Inheritance." Damian said, he was holding Nathaniel while Micah sat close to them. Nathaniel looked happy and satted like he was drugged. "Are you still hungry? I'm sure Nathaniel will be more than happy to give you another hit." 

"No." Luke shook his head. "I mean.....I want some real food but that hunger that's been growing in the back of my mind for the last few weeks is finally sated....." He suddenly remembered something. "Shit!" He cursed. "Anita, we have a case. Dean Winchester called me because you weren't answering." 

"He called me as well when two hours went by with no contact." Anita replied. "By then we'd already found you two and I had to explain the metaphysical emergency. They're waiting for us." 

"Waiting?" Luke asked. 

"You need to focus." Anita said, in an unusually calm and soft voice. "He said he and his brother were in town to help us." 

Luke nodded. 

"I can't focus right now but I'll be fine soon. Did I drain, Nate, is he okay?" He was suddenly on his knees he naked chest to Nathaniel's naked back. "Nate?" 

"That was amazing." Nathaniel moaned. "We need to do that again." 

Luke relaxed and smiled. 

"I have to go to work." He said, and kissed Nathaniel's lips. He got off the bed and began looking for his gear. 

"Be safe."

* * *

Luke wore all black just like Anita but then he always wore black these days. By the time they met with Dean and Sam Winchester at the new Hunter Bar not far from Guilty Pleasures he was able to focus more though not fully. 

"ID?" the server asked when he came to the table. 

Dean, Sam and Anita flashed their Hunter Licenses. 

"You?" The Server asked Luke. 

Anita elbowed him. 

Luke held out his hand and a green circle appeared before it. Inside the circle appeared the Aquarian Star. Luke had discovered this power to cast spells this way once the Goblins had cleansed him. 

The man cleared his throat and nodded. Anita elbowed Luke again and he made it vanish. 

"You're welcome here, kid but are you Licensed or not?" 

"He's my trainee." Anita answered. "Forgive him he's a little out of it do to Metaphysical emergency. He needs some food to bounce back." 

"Got a Trainee card?" 

Luke blinked and pulled it out showing it. The man nodded and took their orders. 

"Is your emergency going to keep you from doing your job?" Dean demanded.

"No." Luke answered. "Jean says I'll be fine once I get some real food in me. We can't leave until Anita eats anyway or she'll be the reason our mission is in danger and not me." 

Anita glared at him. 

**Killer Intent-1**

Luke frowned. He'd never seen this blue screen floating in front of him before. 

"Jean told me to make sure you eat something solid not just drink coffee." 

Sam and Dean both laughed. They'd worked with Anita before and knew that she often did just that. Anita turned her glare on them. 

After eating a full breakfast Luke was feeling a lot better. He of course almost had to use magic on Anita to get her to eat. 

Then they were in Anita's Jeep with Dean in the front with Anita and Sam in the back with Luke. Dean was pouting because they'd left his impala behind. 

"How are old you again?" Dean finally asked Luke.

"I'm 18." Luke answered. He was staring out the window. "Who is our contact?" 

" A British Auror named John Heck and his Trainee Ron Weasley." 

" _Merde!_." Luke cursed. "Anita, I know the Trainee. He's one of the kids I was telling you about from back in the U.K." 

**French-1**

Luke had found a spell that would remove his natural born accent. He'd mastered it and cast it on himself so he knew Ron wouldn't be able to place him that way and he looked different but his eyes. If Ron saw his eyes. 

"You look different than you did six months ago." Anita told him. 

"My eyes. If he sees my eyes he'll know." 

Anita tossed him a pair of sunglasses as they pulled up at RIPT HQ.

* * *

Luke walked into the office and looked around his eyes quickly picked out Ron he made sure the sunglasses were firmly on as they walked over to the Aurors. 

"I'm Hunter Anita Blake." Anita said, "This is my Trainee Lucas Evans and my fellow Hunters Sam and Dean Winchester. What can we do for you?" 

Ron's eyes locked on the Hunter Trainee. Evans? That was Harry's mother's maiden name. Could that be Harry? But he didn't look like Harry. He was about the same size sure but his hair was longer and curlier. His cheek bones were higher. His lips were different too. He was much paler. More filled out. Healthy looking and wearing expensive clothes. Harry would never waste money on expensive clothes. He'd buy the cheap stuff. He frowned hard. His magic didn't even feel the same. No, he was imagining things this couldn't really be Harry. No Harry wouldn't go for a job like this either he'd be too beaten down. He was sure Harry was out there somewhere so broken that he was probably on the verge of killing himself. No way Harry would have gotten his act together so soon. Ron nodded to himself. Yes, that was it. This was not Harry. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe just maybe it was. He'd have to have Hermione looking into Lucas Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna kill Greyback. " Luke sang happily in the jeep's backseat. Ron and John frowned at him from the extended third row. "I'm gonna kill Greybeck!" 

"You got a personal grudge against this werewolf?" Ron asked.

He knew Harry did. 

"Yes." Luke answered. "Greyback attacked, raped, changed and eventually killed my step-father's best friend who was very close to me." Harry petted the gun in his hands. "I can't wait to kill him." 

Ron frowned. Harry didn't have a step-father. 

"How'd he slip out of the U.K. and get over here anyway?" Luke wondered. "From what I can tell he's on the magical, Preternatural, and Interpol's most wanted lists." 

"We're not sure how he got out." Ron informed. 

Ron's cellphone rang. 

"Oh, are they using Cells in the Magical U.K. these days?" Sam asked. "From what I heard the Magical U.K. is very backwards and doesn't allow our technology." 

"Er.....we're adapting." John said, clearing his throat. "Turn that off or answer it." 

"I'm trying." Ron hissed back. He finally got it answered. "Hey, 'Mione, I can't talk I'm working." he listened. 

**Enhanced Hearing-1**

_"I looked up Luke Evans like you asked. I can't find anything. That must be only a portion of his name or an alias. Find out more."_

"Right I understand." Ron said. "I've got to go." 

Luke frowned deeply and quickly pulled out his cell sending Jean-Claude and Anita telling them what he'd heard. He then holstered his gun. 

"I'm gonna try a tracking spell, Anita." He said. 

"Remember to regulate your power." Anita said, having Dean show her the text. She mentally cursed. 

Luke held his right hand up and his Circle and Star appeared in front of him. He focused on Greyback. 

"What kind of magic is that?" Ron demanded. Harry couldn't use that kind of Magic. 

**Magic-1**

**Semita lupinotuum pectinem-1**

Anita opened her shields to talk to Jean-Claude she was worried about her future step-son. 

"AH!" Luke all but screamed. "Anita, close it down! You're power is interfering with spell. I .......Can't......" 

His circle had expanded and he was having trouble controlling the magic he was now using both hands. 

Anita shut down her link.

* * *

They were stopped in an empty lot with Anita on her cell phone and Luke sitting on the hood of the car training his spell. Ron and John were trying tracking spells as well. 

**Semita lupinotuum pectinem-10**

"I got something!" Luke called. 

"That's Clair!" Anita called. "She lives ten blocks from here."

Luke was annoyed. He tried his best to hone in on Greyback finally he pulled a book out of his backpack and frowned. He found what he was looking for. 

"Oh, I see I was doing it wrong. The way I was doing it I can track werewolves but it needs me to add the name of the werewolf for the spell to work better." Luke nodded putting the book back. " _Semita lupinotuum pectinem: Fenrir Greyback_ " 

**Latin-1**

He brought his circle and star up again. It turned red and jerked his hand to the left. 

"Got it!" He yelled. 

"Je t'aime, Jean-Claude." Anita said, quickly and hung up. "Okay, everyone in the car. Luke, in the front. We're heading west."

* * *

An hour later they pulled up to some woods and got out of the Jeep fully armed. 

"He's in there." Luke confirmed.

"Can you shoot and keep up the spell?" Sam asked. 

Luke switched the spell to his left hand and his gun to his right. 

"Lets do it." He said. 

They entered the woods. Luke's spell lead them forward. They walked so that every direction was covered. 

Ron found the American way of doing things odd and the way they were trusting that odd spell that Harry was doing. Why did they trust his magic? and why was Harry not broken like he should be. The more time Ron spent around this teen the more he somehow knew that he was indeed Harry. 

"So is Luke short for something?"

" _Oui, maintenant laisse moi seul. J'ai besoin de me concentrer._ " Luke said, his accent perfect. 

He smirked to himself as Ron tried to translate what he'd said. Luke had been learning French since he was 14 but Ron and Hermione hadn't known that.

"He said, "Yes, now leave me alone. I need to focus." " Anita translated, when it became clear that Ron wasn't going to work out what Luke had said and was going to ask another question. Luke's circle suddenly went green and he stopped. "Do you lose it?" 

"No, he's here." Luke said, "Back to back, group up. Anything moves shoot it." 

They all crowded back to back in a circle. 

"You're sure he's here?" John asked wand ready. 

"Luke's magic is never wrong." Anita stated. "I've used it in cases before and it's why I'm training him." 

"SAM, SHOOT!" Luke yelled.

Sam opened fire and they heard a howl. 

Luke stretched out his senses. 

**Enhanced Smell-1**

**Enhanced Sight-1**

**Enhanced Hearing-5**

"Weasley!" Luke yelled. 

Ron missed four out of five spells but a howl told them that he actually hit. 

Luke shook his head. 

"You okay?" Sam asked. 

"Enhanced Hearing and close range gunfire don't mix well." Luke replied, "Not to mention someone hasn't bathed in ....." He was annoyed with himself. He sniffed the air. "ANITA!" 

Anita fired and got two shots in Greyback. 

Luke opened fire next and got another howl. Luke forced his senses to the limit. 

"ABOVE US!" 

Everyone jumped and turned firing into the mass of werewolf in wolf form. 

Luke held out his hand and the magic appeared. 

_"Liga et lamminis argenteis argentarius!"_ Luke yelled and Silver chains burst out of the circle star and wrapped around the wolf making it crash into the ground. 

They fired spells and bullets into the werewolf. 

"What kind of spell is that?" Ron blurted out when the wolf quit moving. 

"Literally it means 'Bind with silver chains'." Luke translated. "It summons silver chains and locks them around who I want." 

**Liga et lamminis argenteis argentarius-1**

John began moving toward the Greyback. 

"ARe you mad?" Sam yelled, they were still firing. "It's not dead until it turns back to human." 

Ron's eyes got big at that information. Was that true? They didn't know that information in the U.K. 

"Empty!" Luke called and fell back as the others covered him. He quickly re-loaded and stepped back into the circle. John and Ron had froze. 

"Empty!" Dean said, and fell back. He quickly rejoined. 

Anita and Sam fell back at the same time. 

Luke couldn't believe how much it was taking. 

"He heals too fast!" Sam yelled. "What do we do? We may not have enough ammo."

"LUKE!" Anita yelled. "FIRE!" 

Luke put his gun away and held up both hands circle stars appeared. 

" _Ardenti igne!_ " He yelled. Both released fire. He brought his hands close together. The palm of his right hand touching the pointer finger of his left. His circle stars came together and the spell intensified. "I've got a limit on how long I can use this so don't stop shooting. Aim for the head."

**Ardenti igne-1**

Sam, Dean and Anita did as told and hit the head until it exploded in a mass of brain tissue and burnt. Luke was forcing himself not to get sick. Ron was already throwing up as was John. They would never make good Hunters if they couldn't handle the smell of burning flesh and fur. After five minutes his spell failed and he was drained. He drew his gun but Fenrir turned human. Everyone stopped. 

"Did we get him?" Sam asked. 

"His brain is strawberry jello." Dean said. "He's gone."

**Level up! You've reached level 2! You have 5 stat points to spend! Say Stats.**

"He's gone." Sam said, having been brave enough to check for a pulse. The chains vanished. 

"I vote we treat him like a vampire." Luke said. "Take the brain and heart burn them and the body separately and spread them over different bodies of water." 

He caught Anita flash him a smile. 

"I'll second that." She agreed. 

"It's got my vote." Dean nodded. 

"I'm in." Sam finished. 

"We need to take the body back." John spoke stopping them. 

"You're kidding right?" Sam said, incredulously.

* * *

They had not been kidding they took Fenrir's body back to the U.K. using an International Portkey. It was only when Ron was gone that Luke took the sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Anita asked as they entered the bar. 

"I used Enhanced Eyesight for the first time. It just kicked in with Enhanced Smell and Enhanced Hearing."

Harry was shocked when after two hours his trainee card was taken and he was given a hunter card. 

**You complete S rank Bounty Mission.**

**Reward: $500, Graduate, Hunter I.D.**

He'd graduated? 

"I've only been training for five months." Luke said, frowning. 

"and yet, today you proved that you could handle the job." Dean said, and toasted him with his beer. "Welcome to the ranks." 

Luke was thrilled. After a small party he and Anita left. 

"Hey, I know you hate shopping as much as I do but I need to buy Nate, Jean, and Richard gifts. You know them better than anyone." Luke really hated asking Anita to help him with this but Christmas was only a week away. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

Anita nodded she may not approve of Luke's relationship with Nathaniel but she'd help anyway. 

"Well, lets go then." she sighed. "You really had to save the two hardest people to shop for for last?" 

"Jean isn't hard to shop for." Luke said, amused. "I know what to get him. I actually just have to pick that up actually. It's Richard and Nate I'm having problems with. I wanted to get Richard a cross but I was told that he never takes off the one you gave him. So I was thinking maybe a fancy bible but then I didn't know if that would be the right thing and ......Nate is ......well, he's my boyfriend. We've been going out six months. I've never been in a relationship this long before and never with a man so I'm not sure what is appropriate." 

Anita sighed to herself she could understand that last sentiment fully. Though she hadn't realized that Luke hadn't had a male relationship before. 

"The bible is a good idea." She finally said, "Richard was almost crying when he told me that the bible he'd bought when he was 19 and on his own in collage had suddenly fallen apart." Luke seemed to relax at that. "As for Nathaniel I got him some books on Fey." 

"Why Fey?" Luke wondered. 

"We went to Ireland and he was told that he might have Fey blood." Anita informed. "He's been curious about his family ever since but he has no one he can ask." 

"Thank you so much!" Luke cried. "I know exactly what to do for Nate now!" 

Anita was a little shocked. What was Luke going to do? What idea had she'd given him? Well, one thing was for sure Jean-Claude was going to be so happy that she and Luke were bonding. He had postponed the wedding when Luke had come into their lives. He was very adamant that she and Luke get along and she had no idea why. She wasn't the motherly type.

"I ....." Anita cleared her throat. "After the holidays Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, Nathaniel and I are going to my families. I would like you to come with us." 

Luke felt himself blush. 

"Yeah." 

Was all he could say. He couldn't believe Anita was inviting him to meet her family. What was going to be his step family. He found himself wanting to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke in his favorite way. Wrapped in Nathaniel's arms their naked bodies pushed against each other. Unfortunately, they had company. They were sleeping in a puppy because today was Christmas. Nathaniel had wanted to sleep in the main room in front of the fire and by the tree so Jean-Claude had had the mattress from his own bed brought out for them. Anita, Richard, Micah, and Damion were sleeping with them. Luke couldn't remember who was at his back. He sniffed and smelled more than one wolf in bed with them. He also smelled tiger. What tiger had climbed into bed with them? He didn't want to move but did. 

He heard a grunt and strong arms wrapped tighter around him pinning him to the bed. He had an erection pressed against his front and back. 

"Someone's phone is ringing!" He yelled. 

He got moans of protest and people were moving. It was actually more than one phone. 

Luke got to see that the arms around him had belonged to Richard who hadn't wanted to wake up. They'd all had a late night or rather their version of night. He noted that Nathaniel was smiling at the werewolf that had crawled into bed with them. 

"Jason this is my boyfriend Luke." Nathaniel said, then kissed Luke's lips. "Luke, my best friend Jason." 

"Hey." Luke said, looking around. "Who invited the tigers?"

Envy, Angel and Dev were crawling towards their phones. Anita had hers and was handing Richard his. Micah was on her other side. 

"No one invited us." Dev yawned. "We just climbed in." 

"You're lucky we ran Kane off." Angel said, flipping her hair. "He was trying to get to you last night." 

Nathaniel growled loudly. 

"Why would he try that he's obsessed with Asher." Luke yawned. 

"Who knows." Envy shrugged. 

After Christmas greetings on phones were exchanged and they found out that it was actually almost three in the afternoon they all got up and dressed. When they returned to the room the mattress was gone.

" _Joyeux Noël a tous._ " Jean-Claude greeted smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Jean." Luke said, "Merry Christmas, Asher."

Asher just nodded he looked upset and Luke wondered why. 

"Now that you sleepy heads are awake we will have our private Christmas." Jean-Claude beamed. 

"You're the one who insisted on a Coalition Christmas Party." Micah pointed out. 

Luke sat in Nathaniel's lap because at 5'9" Nathaniel was taller than Harry and they were soon kissing. Anita and Micah curled up together. Richard went and sat with Asher and Jean-Claude. Damian looked lost but then sat with Anita and Micah.

"Now, now, enough of that." Jean-Claude chuckled. "You can do that later it is gift time." 

Luke pouted and got amused chuckles.

He was soon overwhelmed by the amount of gifts he was getting. These were from more than the people in the room. His breath sped up and panic and unease set in. He quickly ran from the room and shut himself in his bathroom where he was sick. He had no idea why he was panicking or being sick over getting so many gifts but he was. Maybe he'd caught a cold no that couldn't be not since he'd come in to his inheritance. A light bulb exploded in his head. His inheritance he was being sick because he hadn't fed or eaten. 

It wasn't long before arms wrapped around him as he was brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth he didn't look in the mirror to see who it was. When he was done he turned in those arms and bit hard into the neck of the person. He heard Nathaniel moan loudly. Blood spilled into Luke's mouth and he was soon feeding. He heard someone calling his name and he heard Nathaniel's moans. He had no idea how he was suddenly exposed but he and Nathaniel were grinding themselves against each other as Luke fed. Luke felt magic was over him.

**Sense-1**

**Magic Sense-1**

Suddenly, Luke could control the feeding better and wasn't so frenzied. He finally pulled away after they'd come and he'd licked Nathaniel's wound closed. He wrapped his arms around Nathaniel and lowered him to the ground. He caught his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were glowing. He looked to see Jean-Claude standing in the doorway he moved toward them. 

"Why did you not feed when you were in here getting dressed?" Jean-Claude wondered. "You got sick because of it. I'm sorry I should have set breakfast for everyone first. " 

"I got upset by the number of gifts. " Luke confessed. "There were too many. I mean.....I'm not used to getting that many gifts. I normally barely get a handful you know so...."

"You are here now and I will take care of you." Jean-Claude kissed Luke's hair. " _Je t'aime beaucoup, mon fils_. Perhaps, I did go overboard but this is our first Christmas together...." 

"It's fine." Luke said shaking his head. "I was being childish."

* * *

They'd had to clean up and get dressed again but they were soon back in the living room eating breakfast. Nathaniel still looked high and was grinning like a loon. Luke found himself thinking that he needed to ask Micah and Anita a few personal questions about Nathaniel. If he wasn't meeting Nathaniel's needs he needed to know that. After breakfast they opened gifts. 

Luke got mostly clothes and books which he loved they were all from Jean-Claude of course. 

Richard and Anita had gotten him books on Preternatural studies as Luke had expressed interest in getting degrees in the field. 

Damian, his grandfather, had given him an actual viking sword. 

"I will teach you to use it...." Damian grunted as Luke threw himself on him hugging him. He then smiled and hugged his grandson back. It had been hard trying to figure out what he should get the boy. "I take it you like the sword?" 

Luke tried to remember his Danish lessons. For the last five months he'd been learning about his Danish heritage and even started learning how to speak Danish. He wanted to say this right. 

" _Jeg elsker det, tak, bedstefar._ " He said, hoping he'd gotten it right. 

**Danish-1**

Luke thought that was pretty accurate.

"Very good, Lucas." Daiman praised. "You said that perfectly." 

Luke beamed at him. 

From Micah Luke got an art set. Which he loved instantly.

From Asher Luke got a black beret and a book on BDSM with a note saying to ask Jean-Claude. Luke thanked him but quickly buried the book in his others. He put the beret on his head. 

Luke quickly opened Nathaniel's gift to him. A silver pentagram necklace. 

"It's beautiful." He said in awe. "and it doesn't hurt to touch it." He put it on. The chain was long enough. "I love it, Nate." he kissed Nathaniel's lips. 

Everyone loved the gifts given to them by Luke. 

"Great minds think a like." Damian laughed as he saw the sword Luke had bought for Jean-Claude.

Luke blushed. 

"I guess so." 

Jean-Claude was overcome by emotion and could only speak in French when he tried to think. 

Richard loved his bible as well. 

"Nate, open mine last!" Luke ordered grabbing the gift away from Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel obeyed and opened the other gifts first. 

"Thank you, Anita. I love them." Nathaniel smiled and ran his fingers over the books. 

"My turn!" Luke was almost bouncing. "My gift kind of goes with Anita's." He babbled. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at that. "She told me you don't know anything about your family and that's why she was buying the books on Fey. Well, in the magic world they have these things called family tapestries. They can give you the names of relatives going back hundreds if not thousands of years. So I made you one well it's not done yet because I wanted to finish it with you.....but, the point is you'll be able to see the names of your ancestors and then I figure you can look them up on the internet and with old files....." 

Everyone was shocked it was the perfect gift for Nathaniel. 

Luke melted into the kiss. He was breathless when it ended. 

"We'll spell it on to the wall in our room and it's self updating so if you ever have kids they will be added automatically along with the person your married to." Luke finished.

"I'm with you." Nathaniel pointed out. "Men can't have babies." 

"Yes, they can." Luke corrected. "It's just a matter of either having been born with a special gene that lets you carry a child or some potions and your own magic but Men can have babies with other men. Now women having babies with other Women that gets complicated." 

He noted that Nathaniel suddenly looked even happier. He gave a shy smile as he blushed deeply. He kind of hoped that Nathaniel was thinking what he was thinking. That Nathaniel wanted a big family too and that they could have one together.

Luke took them to the bathroom in his and Nathaniel's room. He got a few drops of blood from Nathaniel and shook the vile that the potion was in. He'd bought the potion as he was still having trouble with that subject. He then poured the potion in the tub it instantly filled the tub fully.

"Now we put the tapestry in the Potion and let it soak for 24 hours." Luke used his wand to unravel the tapestry and put it in the giant tub. "This time tomorrow we'll put it on the wall and you'll be able to see your family."

* * *

Luke moaned loudly as he clutched the sheets beneath him. Nathaniel had been so happy he'd kicked everyone out and had had Luke ward the door. He was now giving Luke another blow job. Luke thrust into the hot, moist cavern surrounding his mouth and accidently found out that Nathaniel didn't have a gag reflex. Nathaniel hummed and Luke cried out it felt so good. He knew that if Nathaniel kept doing that he'd come quickly. Nathaniel seemed to know this too because he kept it up.

Nathaniel smiled smugly as he looked down on Luke four blow jobs later his boyfriend was sated and sound asleep. Oh, how he loved Luke. Nathaniel had been so confused when Luke had come to town and he had had instant feelings for the teen. Anita and Micah had been confused and angry with him but they still loved him and he still loved them but he loved Luke as well. They had both tried to talk Nathaniel out of going out with Luke when the teen had asked and had tried to talk him out of starting a relationship with Luke but Nathaniel hadn't listened. Nathaniel was even more in love with Luke now. 

He leaned down and kissed Luke's lips. There was a time when Nathaniel had thought he'd spend the rest of his life with Anita and Micah but now, now all he could see was himself spending the rest of his life with Luke. He could himself pregnant with their children. Raising a large family with him. He was already sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jean-Lucas Asher Evans. There was nothing else that mattered to him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke felt sick to his stomach he really did. Why had he agreed to do this again? 

He was sitting in the car refusing to get out because he was so nervous. They were at Anita's father's home. She'd grown up in a big house.

"Jean-Claude, do something!" Anita sighed, as her father, step-mother, step-sister and half brother came towards them. 

The had discovered that like Damian Jean-Claude was a daywalker when he was around Richard and Anita. 

"He is just nervous, _Ma Petite_." Jean-Claude said and coaxed Luke out of the car. 

"Father." Anita greeted her father with a hug. "Thank you for inviting everyone." 

"Of course, dear." He smiled. His eyes traveled to Luke who was wearing his beret. "Come in, everyone come in." 

They were soon all out of the snow and inside a nice warm home. 

"Father, Judith, Josh, Andria." Anita addressed her family. "I'd like you to meet everyone. This is Richard Zeeman, Micah Callahan, Nathaniel Graison, Damian, Jean-Claude and Jean-Claude's son Jean-Lucas." 

Everyone exchanged hellos. Luke was very uncomfortable to say the least. The two women had the same air about them as Petunia Dursley oh, and also all four of them were blond just like the Dursley's at least the two men weren't over weight. 

He gave a strained smile when they looked at him. 

"and how old are you, dear?" Judith wondered. 

"Luke is 18." Anita cut in. "and yes, I know that I'm about to become the step-mother of an 18 year old but Luke and I get along fine." Luke nodded. "In fact until recently I was training him to be a Hunter like me." 

"Oh?" Andria asked. "Were you not cut out for it?" 

Luke showed them his license. 

"Jean-Lucas graduated after only five months of training." Jean-Claude beamed. "We are very proud of him." 

Luke blushed a bit. He was nervous as they all took seats. He wasn't given anything to drink to which Anita frowned and went and got him a soda. He thanked her quietly and opened it to sip it. 

"Sorry, but you said he was a vampire." Judith said, quickly. 

"Luke is a born vampire they act differently than normal vampires. He still eats and drinks what we do and he is half human." Anita bit out. 

Luke and Jean-Claude felt warm inside hearing Anita defend Luke like this.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Anita raged when they got back to the hotel where their guards were waiting mad at them for going ahead without them. "UGH!" 

"I'm sorry I made things so bad." Luke sighed. 

"You didn't." Anita told him shocked that he thought that. "It was them. I should have known better than to come back they never approved of how I live my life why would they approve of the family I have chosen for myself." 

Luke blushed. 

"Still, .....I'm sorry.......I saw them and I.....I flashed back to the people who raised me.....They were blond haired and blue eyed......and my aunt she acted just like Judith does....." Luke was shaking. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around him. "Luckily for me Josh and your father aren't obese because my uncle and cousin were. They were really mean people......my cousin eventually came around when we were 15 but.......I had a bad life with them......and I flashed back.....and I......." 

He went stiff as Anita hugged him but he raised one arm to hug her as well. 

"This is not your fault, Luke, and had you told us we would have left sooner." Anita said, letting go of him. "Damian could have flown you back here and then gone to sleep."

"I would have." Damian said, "Now who hurt you like this? An aunt you say? Lily's half sister Petunia?" 

"Yes." Luke nodded, "They hated me because of my magic and they let me know it." Luke shook his head. "That doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter it's all over in the past." 

"That's right." Anita nodded. "Please don't think this was you're fault because it wasn't." 

Luke nodded and curled up with Nathaniel on the couch he needed comfort and his boyfriend was always more than willing to give it to him. Luke found himself relaxing and reading one of his many books. He made sure Nathaniel was asleep and they were alone before showing Jean-Claude the book Asher had given him. 

"Ah." Jean-Claude nodded. "I told Asher not to give you this."

"Am I not meeting Nate's needs, Jean?" Luke wondered, with hurt in his voice. "He hasn't told me I'm not but I noticed he really likes it when I bite him and feed off of him. Will this book help teach me to meet Nate's needs." 

" _Oui_ , it will help but I think this is Asher's way of hinting that he wishes to teach you how to take care of Nathaniel." Jean-Claude explained, calmly though inside he was angry at Asher yet again. "Asher will not be sexual with you if you do not want him to but he has been very upset that you have ignored him and will not spend anytime with him." 

Luke blinked at his father. 

"I was told to stay away from Asher." He said, just as the others came back. Everyone looked at him. "When I first came to you. Kane told him to stay as far away from Asher as possible. I was in a bad place if you remember.......Kane said, he would hurt me......kill me if I even thought about going near Asher even if it was just to talk or say hi. " 

"I hate that guy." Richard growled and shocked everyone by pulling Luke into a hug. "So Asher is upset at the wrong person in this matter?" 

Luke shrugged. 

"I would like to be Asher's friend. He seems like a nice enough person." 

He got a few exasperated sighs at that. 

"Is he not?" Luke wondered. 

"He's trying." Micah replied. "He's on anti-depressants and going to therapy so he is trying but we've all been through so much with him it's hard for us to see clearly." 

Luke nodded. 

"I'll ask Nate if having Asher teach me to take care of him is okay with him." Luke finally said, to Jean-Claude. "Why didn't Nate tell me I wasn't meeting his needs?" 

"Because I told him that this was your first male relationship and that you told me your other relationships were short lived." Anita answered. "He's trying not to push you." 

Luke nodded and snuggled up with his Nathaniel it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was two days of hell later when the other shoe dropped. They were in a restaurant when Luke felt it. 

"Anita." He grabbed her wrist. 

She gasped as what he was feeling was projected into her. She stumbled and Josh caught her. 

"What's wrong?" Judith asked almost sounding concerned. 

"We can't go in there." Anita said. "Luke, cool the sensing.....I can't think." 

Luke withdrew his hand. 

"There is a powerful dangerous magic in there." Anita said. "Can you tell what it is, Luke?" 

"I'll give it a shot." Luke said. He held up his hand and his star circle appeared. " _Magia non cognosco!_ "

The star square glew blood red. 

**Magia non cognosco-1**

" _Merde!_ " 

"JEAN-LUCAS!" Anita, Jean-Claude and Richard scolded. 

"Pardon my literal French." Luke sighed, "It's a demon, Anita." 

" _Merde!_ " Anita repeated and crossed herself. Richard did the same. 

"Demon?" Andria asked. "Like a literal demon from hell?"

"Wouldn't be my first." Anita sighed, rubbing her head. She noted her father look at her worriedly. "First thing's first what level of demon do you think, Luke?"

"I can't tell." Luke said, shaking his head. 

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to sit this one out." Richard said, motioning Luke into the car. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Anita grabbed his arm. "Luke's an Atheist. I'm not standing here without spiritual backup!" 

Richard sighed he'd known she was going to say that. Didn't mean he had to like it. He'd faced one demon in his life wasn't that good enough? He was still faithful his cross still glew. He froze. His cross. 

"Jean-Claude, I think it's time you and Damion take Luke back to the hotel." he said. 

The guards were already pulling out their holy objects none currently were glowing. 

"I do believe you maybe right." Jean-Claude nodded backing away. He reached for his son. 

Luke moved out of his reach shaking his head.

_"Non, je suis un chasseur maintenant. Je vais rester ici et faire mon travail."_

"Hunter or not bullets wont work on this thing." Anita informed him. 

He held his hand out and his star circle appeared. 

"Fair enough." Anita deadpanned. 

Richard sighed in defeat as the two vampires flew off he pulled his cross out.

* * *

They left the Blake family at the car and approached what was quickly becoming a police blockaide. 

"This is a ......" an officer started. 

Anita and Luke flashed their badges. 

"Oh, thank God you are here. Come, come!" he took them to the guy in charge. 

"You guys got here fast." The Chief said. "We only sent the call out an hour ago."

"We didn't a get a call." Anita replied though suddenly both of their phones went off. 

"Luke Evans, speaking." Luke answered. He listened. "Hunter Blake and I are already on scene. What is the chance of getting any backup." He was soon frowning into the phone. "Let me rephrase that....." Anita and Richard gave him a wary look. "What is the chance of us getting religious or magical back up? " he sighed. "Yeah, sure fine." he hung up. "I have good news and bad news." 

"I don't want hear either." Richard said, bluntly. 

"Good news is our backup is only 10 minutes away." Luke said, ignoring him. "Bad news is that our backup is Hunter Forrester, Hunter Spotted-Horse, and Hunter Jeffries." 

Antia and Dev grabbed Richard as he tried once more to retreat. They forced him to stay still. Nathaniel and Mihca both looked a little green. 

" _Merde!_ " Anita cursed. 

"My sentiments exactly." Richard and Luke agreed.

"No magical backup?" She questioned. "No one who actually believes in some form of God?" 

"I was told that would take two days at the least." Luke answered. "and before you have me make that call the Winchesters are chasing Jin in Hawaii. Sam and I are Facebook buddies." 

Anita was beyond annoyed. 

The Chief and police all suddenly looked worried. 

Edward a.k.a Ted Forrester, Bernardo Spotted-Horse and Otto Jeffries a.k.a. Olaf all looked annoyed to be rerouted from their latest job all looked sleep deprived as well. 

"Game plan?" Edward asked, leaning against his rental. 

They were once again with Anita's family. Anita had introduced them as friends and co-workers. 

"You know very well that's not how she does things." Richard said, wishing he could leave. 

"Anita, I can confirm that the hostages are still alive." Luke was kneeling next to a circle with an upside down pentagram in it blood was dotted here and there in the snow. The blood had come from Olaf who had volunteered wanting to see what kind of magic Luke could do. "I also have good news and bad news." 

"I don't want hear either." Richard repeated.

Mihca privately agreed the last bit of news hadn't been that good. 

"The good news is there are two magical signatures inside." 

"Really?" Anita perked up. 

"The bad news is I know both of them." Luke continued. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger British Wizard and Witch. They will be of little to no help to us even if we could get a message in to them. They don't teach Demon Hunting at Hogwarts."

"For once can't your good news be actual good news, love?" Nathaniel sighed. 

Luke shrugged helplessly at him. He could only tell them what his readings told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later everyone was still arguing. 

"I have an idea." Luke finally said, getting off the hood of the van. Everyone looked at him. 

"Really?" Anita asked. "and what's that?" 

Luke took Nathaniel's hand and Anita's in each of his. 

"Absolutely not!" Anita snapped, "Jean-Claude and Damian will kill me for using you as a focus!" 

"I can augment your power with my own but I have to act as focus." Luke explained. "I'll act as Damian and Jean for you as I'm tied to both of them by blood. I'll be able to draw on all magic and lure it out of there. We catch it in a Demon Trap and then I hold the magic while everyone prays. It'll have to be a big trap though a mix of blood, holy water and salt." 

"We've got that." Edward said, motioning to Bernardo and Olaf and they moved off. 

"Just there." Luke pointed, still holding Nathanial's hand. 

The three men nodded as Anita and Luke began arguing with each other. 

Luke won and once the trap was up he, Anita, and Nathaniel dropped their shields. Power flared to life instantly. Luke flinched and his eyes glew with magic. 

"I've got it's attention." Luke said, "But it's not enough. We need more." 

Camera crews were about who'd called them he didn't know. 

"Wolf." Anita yelled holding her hand out. One of the wolf guards came and took her hand. Power flew making the power even more dense. "Tiger!" Dev put his hand on Anita's and wolves hand. Even more power surrounded. "Lion!" Nicky put his hands on her shoulders. "Rat!" Another hand. She tried to think. Yes that was all her animals. "Luke?" 

He pushed it around everyone. 

"It's coming everyone with magic focus it on us!" He yelled. 

He hissed as hands from their guards touched them he could feel it. He knew Richard was staying back not touching them so he didn't get outed but was throwing his magic at them. He felt power from Olaf and knew his hand was on Anita's right shoulder and Nicky's on the left. He could feel magic from all over. 

"It's coming!" he yelled. "We've got it! On my mark!" the demon burst out and triggered the trap. "Pray!" 

His shoved everything they had at the demon as everyone prayed. He cursed being an atheist at this point. 

The magic built more and more as everyone prayed and the demon fought to get out of the trap. The hostages had come out. 

"Everyone with magic direct it toward Luke." Edward and Bernardo went around ordering and pointing him out. "and anyone who religious start praying." 

Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at Luke and fed him their magic. Hermione told Ron to pray whatever divine being he believed in and began the Lord's Prayer in a loud voice. Ron began a prayer to Mother Magic he'd heard his parents say while he was growing up. 

Luke was shaking he didn't know if he could hold this much longer. 

Just as his body was going to give out the demon gave a roar and became ash. Luke released all the magic and fell to his knees. Nathaniel quickly put sunglasses on him and held him he was worn out as well. Olaf and Nicky lowered Anita to the ground as well. 

"Luke." She said, weakly. She couldn't move. "Luke....." 

"M'okay." Luke mumbled back everyone could hear them in the silence. His nose was bleeding. "Did we win?" 

"We won." Olaf confirmed he messed up Luke's hair. "Lets hunt together again sometime." 

"Leave him alone, Otto." Edward said, walking over. "Anita?" 

"I'm fine." she sighed, shaking her head like a wet dog. "Just burnout." 

He nodded. 

"Hunter Blake. Hunter Blake." it was a reporter. 

Edward moved to block them. 

"I'll answer questions." He stated. 

"Hunter Forrester." The female reporter said, "Can you explain what just happened?" 

"Hunter Evans." he indicated Luke, "Sensed the demon when he came here with Hunter Blake and her family for lunch. We were called in before our bosses knew they were in the area. Hunter Evans decided the best plan to deal with the demon was to act as a focus he drew all magic from everyone here who had it and directed it at the demon while everyone who was religious prayed. Hunter Jeffries, Spotted-Horse, and I set up the Demon Trap before hand. It walked into the trap and could do nothing but sit and take the prayer and magic and be killed." 

He was asked more and more questions as Anita and Luke recovered. Luke used the car to get to his feet. He moaned a bit he needed to feed and soon. He breathed in through his nose. 

"Hunter Forrester, I smell decomposing bodies." He called. 

Edward, Bernardo and Olaf looked at him expectantly. 

"Don't you dare, Luke." Anita scolded. 

"I've got this one." Olaf said, "Take them back to hotel." 

That was to Nicky who got Richard and the others to help him get them in the van. 

Olaf sniffed the air. 

"There." He pointed. "It's not strong from this distance."

* * *

Luke dry heaved as he was laid on the bed in his and Nathaniel's room. Nathaniel climbed on top of him stripping both of them. He gave Luke his neck. Luke bit and fed eagerly.

Damian came in to make sure his grandson didn't drain Nathaniel. He let his power wash over them when it became clear Luke wasn't in control. 

Luke woke up hours later and pushed himself up. Nathaniel was still with him. They dressed and went out into the main room to see everyone including the other three hunters. 

"We brought food." Bernardo said, throwing the bag to Nathaniel. "Feed the boy before he gets scolded." 

"I did what I had to do." Luke protested. "It worked didn't it?" 

He devoured all the food in the bag himself which amused everyone as Luke never ate that much. When the food was gone he decided he wanted to know what the bodies were.

"Were the bodies it's victims?" he asked. 

"Thanks to Olaf we found those too." Edward said, "But no the ones you were smelling were human kills two kids. We turned it over to the local police." 

He sounded pissed about it. 

"We came to see how everyone was feeling after that display of power." Olaf said, his eyes on Anita. 

Anita glared at the werelion. She wasn't doing so well. 

"I'm still in Burnout." Luke lied, blandly. 

**Lying-1**

"So am I." Anita sighed, running fingers through her hair.

* * *

Luke was so glad that they were going home. He was on the plane and curled up in Nathaniel's lap. 

"Am I not meeting your needs?" He asked softly. He noticed that Nathaniel flinched. "I'm not am I? Asher gave me a book and I'm gonna read it and try, Nate. Jean says Asher has offered to teach me......" 

"I've been down that road." Nathaniel said, carefully. "If you want to learn Asher is the perfect person to teach you and I'm willing to let him. But it is your choice." 

"I read a little of the book......" Luke said, "It said, that it's best if you do what you want to me first but I'm sorry I can't......." His voice failed. "I was abused and ......." 

Nathaniel kissed him and Luke melted in his arms. They made out the whole flight back to St. Louis. 

When they got home Asher was in the living room and smiled welcoming them all back everyone just brushed past him. 

"It's not personal this time." Jean-Claude told him. "They took on a demon and are all tired just let them sleep it off." 

"I am sorry the visit went so bad." Asher said, he smiled when Luke walked up with Nathaniel. "Hello, Jean-Luke. Hello, Nathaniel." 

"When I came here Cane told me to stay away from you or he'd kill me." Luke stated. "That's why I've been ignoring you." 

"I see." Asher frowned. "I am sorry I was upset at you." 

Luke shook his head. 

"Luke would like to lessons." Nathaniel explained before Luke could ramble. 

The three went to Luke and Nathaniel's room and began talking setting down ground rules and everything. 

"If I'm uncomfortable I just say 'Quidditch' and you'll stop?" Luke clarified. 

"That's right." Asher said, he reached out slowly and ran the tip of his fingers down Luke's cheek. He smiled when the teen blushed for him. Nathaniel smiled too so Asher knew he was okay with it. "That's how this works."

"Lets start with something simple." Nathaniel said with a wicked grin. "Let me tie you up." 

Luke swallowed roughly but nodded. He was uncomfortable being naked in front of Asher but the man didn't look at him any different and that lovely smile never left his face. Luke tested the cuffs on his wrists and swallowed roughly again. Then moaned loudly as Nathaniel licked his cock. He could have sworn he heard Asher chuckle. 

"Bad Kitty." Asher said, fondly. 

"Sorry, I can't help it." Nathaniel grinned. He moved and attacked Luke's neck and chest with his mouth, teeth and tongue. Luke was soon moaning and panting. "See, Luke nothing bad." 

Luke nodded trying to breathe. 

He took his turn. This was a good start. He felt bad that Asher wasn't joining him but the man didn't seem bothered he encouraged Luke to explore and taught him that Nathaniel liked pain. Luke couldn't understand that at all. He hated pain. He wanted to meet all of Nathaniel's needs he didn't want Nathaniel to leave him so he would try he would do anything to keep Nathaniel with him.

Cane burst into the room to find Luke playing with one of Nathaniel's nipples in his mouth and Asher encouraging him while ghosting fingers over the top of Luke's back his eyes flashed. 

"I KNEW IT!" Cane bellowed breaking the moment. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ASHER!" he yelled at Luke. "I TOLD YOU HE WAS MINE! I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WENT NEAR ASHER!" 

Luke's eyes were unfocused. He couldn't focus on Cane at all. He lowered his head back to Nathaniel deciding he was just to busy to care. 

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Cane bellowed. 

Asher forced Cane from the room and called for guards ordering them to inform Jean-Claude, Anita, Richard and Damian of Cane's threats then shut, and locked the door and returned to supervise the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke woke in Nathanial's arms as always. He smiled to himself last night had been great. He rolled over in Nathanial's arms he had love and bite marks all over his body and this pleased Harry. He'd made those on his Nate. Hunger suddenly hit him hard. He cried out and shook Nathaniel awake. 

"Luke, what's wrong?" Nathaniel cried. 

"Hungry." Luke whimpered. 

Nathaniel perked up and quickly moved Harry on top of him. They kissed for a bit before Luke began to feed and they were grounding against each other. 

"Ah, you were not joking." Asher said, as he and Jean-Claude entered the room with Damian, Richard and Anita. "Are you sure Luke does not have the Audur?" 

The others noted that he was smiling fondly at the two on the bed. He crossed to the bed and grazed his fingers over Luke's bare shoulder his power flowing over the teen and Nathaniel helping Luke gain control of the feeding. 

Warning bells went off in Jean-Claude's head and he knew that he would have to have a talk with his long time friend and lover about his son. 

When his feeding was finished Luke's body gave a violent shiver as he came. Nathaniel cried out beneath him having come as well. Harry collapsed on Nathaniel breathless. He blinked green eyes at Asher then his eyes closed. 

"You should have fed off of that." Richard said, shaking his head. He wondered why he found the sight of Luke feeding off of Nathaniel arousing. He hated himself for that. 

Anita elbowed him hard. 

Nathaniel moaned and wrapped his arms around Luke how he loved the teen. He wondered if he could tell him soon.

* * *

Luke shifted a bit as he and Nathaniel sat in a club. It was just the two of them. They were on a date. Luke always got a little anxious when they were on a date because Nathaniel was a lot older than him and was so beautiful everyone flirted with him and Luke always felt inferior. 

Nathaniel grabbed his hand under the table of the booth they sat in. Luke smiled at him. 

"I don't think we've come to this club before." Luke said, shifting closer to his boyfriend. 

"This is a gay club." Nathaniel told him with a smile. "Asher told me about this place. He said you'd like the food." 

Luke nodded a bit but didn't relax guys all over were already eyeing Nathaniel and he was hating it. Nathaniel was his! He got annoyed and pulled Nathaniel into a deep kiss his boyfriend eagerly responded. They finally broke for air. Nathaniel grinned at him. 

"May I take your drink order?" A waiter asked catching their attention. 

Luke blushed. 

"I'll have a Pepsi and my boyfriend will have a Mt. Dew." Nathaniel replied then proceeded to order them their food. 

Luke wondered how Nathaniel knew what to order. Had Asher told him? He pushed himself into Nathaniel's side and wrapped his arms around him other couples were doing stuff like this and he felt better about doing it. Nathaniel wrapped his arm around him and grinned kissing his lips. They shared kisses and got lost in themselves. 

"Excuse us." A voice said. 

Luke tensed when he saw who was standing in front of their table. 

"Would you mind if we join you?" the teen asked again. 

"We're in a serious relationship and arent open to others joining right now." Nathaniel answered. 

"Pity that." the teen said, in a british accent. "No, we were just asking to sit with you."

Nathaniel said they could and the two sat down. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my partner Seth Taggart." 

"I'm Luke Evans and this is my boyfriend Nathaniel Garrison." Luke said, then turned back to Nathaniel, he nipped the taller man's neck. Nathaniel shivered for him. 

Draco and Seth ordered but then ignored Luke and Nathaniel and began flirting and touching and sharing kisses much like Nathaniel and Luke were doing. Luke actually almost forgot they were there. When thier dinner came he took great joy in tasting everything on both of their plates and feeding Nathaniel who seemed to enjoy that. 

Nathaniel's hand found it's way to the front of Harry's jeans under the table. He undid Harry's jeans and slid his hand in to begin touching his lover. Harry gasped and Nathaniel took advantage and kissed him senseless while playing with him. 

Draco cocked his eyebrow at the two he couldn't figure out which one was the sub everytime he thought he figured it out one of them did something to change his mind like what they were doing right now. He must have got caught up watching them because Seth demanded his attention Draco sneered at his partner as the man tried to feed him. He scoffed and brushed him off and returned to watching the other couple. 

Luke found himself thrusting into Nathaniel's hand as they made out and fed each other. He was loving this but was it really okay to do this in public? He was getting close to coming he was getting frantic because Nathaniel eased off his touching. Luke frowned at him and decided to return the favor he was soon touching Nathaniel's penis he'd wanted to do this for forever now. He remembered that Nathaniel liked pain so he would squeeze hard causing pain whenever Nathaniel got really close. He was being driven made by their current flirting and actions. He wished he had the courage to take Nathaniel home and actually have sex with him. 

Draco was hard from watching he allowed Seth to give him a blow job then remembered that Seth could talk for hours and say nothing but when it came to using his mouth for oral sex Seth was not talented at all. Draco got board with the man quickly but was so focused on the other couple that he kept his erection and this seemed to make Seth happy.

* * *

Luke was glad that neither of them were driving home that night because he wanted to continue playing with Nathaniel in the car and when they got back to their room. They were soon naked and he was throughly enjoying another lesson of how to meet Nathaniel's needs when Nathaniel went to far.

"Qudditch!" Luke yelled. 

Nathaniel froze and looked down at Luke who looked beyond scared his eyes slid over to Asher who had also froze he could tell the vampire was thinking the same thing. Which of them had caused Luke to cry his safe word. Asher's hand had been running through Luke's hair so that couldn't have been the problem. Nathaniel moved his finger away from Luke's entrance and Luke slowly relaxed. 

"I scared you." Nathaniel frowned. "I'm sorry." 

Luke was trying his best to learn to breathe again. When he was calm he was the one apologizing. 

"I don't know why that scared me." He admitted as he sat there curled in on himself. "I mean it felt good but when you pushed your finger in......I just......." 

"It's okay." Nathaniel said, softly holding his boyfriend who looked on the verge of tears. "I'm not upset with you I shouldn't have gone that far. " He kissed Luke's head. "I'm sorry, baby." 

Asher hesitated then held them both he was glad when Luke snuggled into the two of them and relaxed. They were silent for a long time. 

" _Une pierre précieuse_?" Asher asked, raising Luke's chin." Are you a virgin?" 

Luke blushed and lowered his head. He nodded. He felt Nathaniel stiffen then relax and moan loudly. 

Asher wanted to echo him. 

Luke blushed worse.

* * *

"Asher." Jean-Claude said, when the other vampire came down the hall. "We need to talk about Jean-Lucas." 

Asher sighed to himself and followed he was soon sitting with Jean-Claude, Damian, Anita and Richard in front of him. He amused obviously he was dealing with three over protective parents and an over protective grandparent. 

"Are you in love with Luke or are you just wanting him because he looks so much like Jean-Claude?" Anita asked bluntly. 

"Geesh." Richard said, shaking his head as Jean-Claude fought to keep a straight face. 

"Lucas is a lovely person." Asher stated, "but I am not enamored with him because he looks like Jean-Claude at all. I do not care about that. His nature, the way he acts, the way he presents himself, his sweetness, this is why I have come to care for Lucas. I have tried to fight these feelings but I do not think I can. Lucas is our _Une pierre précieuse_ and I will treasure him but I will not push him into anything or even pursue him. He is in love with Nathaniel and I accept that."

Everyone was pleased with his answer. Damian nodded and brought the conversation around to Cane their current problem.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke pushed his sunglasses up his nose making sure his eyes were hidden as he walked into the Federal Marshal office in D.C. It was time for reassessments so most of the Preternatural Branch or Hunters were here. But for some reason so were some British Witches and Wizards Luke wished never to see again. He followed Anita over to Edward, Olaf, Bernardo, Sam and Dean. He almost smiled when Luna Lovegood floated over. 

"I've missed you." Luna stated in her normal dreamy voice. "There are a lot less Nargles around you now." 

"Yeah, my mind is no longer clouded." Luke told her fondly. "But hey can you....." 

"They wont hear it from me." Luna stated, with a smile. "Though they are already suspicious. They are going to try and take your sunglasses off at some point. You need to be prepared with an excuse." 

"Don't worry, it's walking in right now." Luke told her. He turned and waved his hand in the. "Damian." 

Damian was being escorted by two guards who looked spooked. Two female guards followed with Nathaniel. Luke was releasing a murderous aura in seconds. 

"Back away from my boyfriend and no one gets a bad case of acne that doesn't go away for a year." He told the female guards in a low and dangerous voice. 

They fled as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. 

"LUKE!" Anita scolded. "STOP SCARING PEOPLE!" 

"Marshal Blake." A man walked over. 

"I was told to bring part of my power base with me so they measure and study the link." Anita informed and showed him the e-mail. "As one third of my other triumptive is in the closet so to speak I could not bring Jean-Claude with me. This is my vampire servant Damian and my leopard to call Nathaniel.........LUKE! NATHANIEL!" 

The two pulled apart and Luke pouted. Luna giggled into her hand. 

"You should have brought Jason in place of your Wolf King." Edward stated, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You've made it so our Lucas will be distracted the whole time." 

"Believe me I thought of that." Anita sighed. "But Jason and JJ are on tour for their Company. They won't be here in D.C. for another two days." 

"Wow, you thought this through." Luke said, to her. 

"She has to when you and Nathaniel can't keep your hands off of each other, _mit dyrebare barn_." Damian replied his eyes studying everything around him. "I thank you for escorting us to Anita and Lucas. We'll be fine now." 

The two male guards fled as dignified as they could. 

"Sam, Dean this is my, _Bedstefar_ , Damian." Luke told his new friends. "Damian, these are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester." 

They greeted each other. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean said, "Your grandfather is a vampire?" 

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Good job, Dean. " Dean gave a smug smile. "So is my _Père_." 

"I know that one." Dean said frowning. "Father right?" 

"That's right." Sam chuckled. "So you're a born vampire that's what your magical emergency was last time you awoke." 

"Yeah, it's been hell learning to control it too."

* * *

"Do you see that Vampires eyes, Ron?" Hermione hissed, to her boyfriend. 

"Yeah, they're as green as Harry's." Ron agreed. "and he's got red hair that matches Harry's mum's from the pictures I've seen." 

"So that really hot guy really is Harry?" Ginny asked, from the table she was sitting on trying to look sexy and harmless. "He's even hotter now." 

Draco rolled his eyes and elbowed Longbottom who frowned at him until he jerked his head toward Lovegood. Longbottom nodded and they went over to the group. 

"We meet again." Draco drawled to Luke and Nathaniel. "This is Neville Longbottom."

* * *

They said hellos though Luke was wondering what they were doing here. The answer so came. Luke raised his hand. 

"Yes, Marshal Evans." the man in charge asked. 

"Let me test my understanding here, sir. " Luke said, "You want us Hunters to team up with British witches and wizards who went to Hogwarts and have little to no practical understanding of Preternatural beings, hunting, fighting, shooting, or any practical understanding or feild hours in our line of work at all. Thus stating you are asking us to put our lives on the line to work with them?" Other Hunters were all nodding in agreement. "They should have to start as all of us did. As Hang Arounds, the Prospects, then Trainees then if they have what it takes they should have to take the graduation exam. It's what we all went through and it's only fair." 

Hunters he'd never met voiced their agreement. Edward, Sam, Bernardo, Dean, Olaf and Anita were the most vocal in support of him. 

Ron and Hermione began arguing with what he said instantly. 

"It's for your own good." Luke said, lazily. "To keep you all alive."

"We have more than enough skills to keep ourselves alive." Hermione snapped. 

"Really?" Luke wondered. "How many forms does a wereanimal have?" 

"Two." Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco and Luna all said. 

"In most cases yes. Human and animal but there are some wereanimals who can transform into a man-beast form." 

"No there's not!" Hermione snapped. 

"Yes, there is." Nathaniel stated. "My Nimir-Raj is one of them." 

"Can a wereanimal transform at will?" Luke pressed. 

"No." the British stated. 

"Wrong." Luke sighed, "The answer is yes. Nathaniel could transform right here and now if he wanted or I asked him to." the British frowned. "Can wereanimals transform parts of their body without fully transforming? For instance hands to claws?" 

"No." 

"Yes." Nathaniel told them. "I'm not powerful enough to do that though." 

"How long must a wereanimal remain in their animal form after changing?" Luke went on. 

"All night." Hermione said, in a low voice. 

"8 hours." Luke informed. "Unless they are the really strong ones. If they transform back before that they fall into a coma." 

"My Nimir-Raj can change back and forth as much as he wants without any energy lost and doesn't fall into a coma at all." Nathaniel told them. "and Ulfric, wolf king, and change back as well though he gets hit with energy drain." 

As Luke pressed on with wereanimal facts that any Hunter should know it became clear that these British weren't up to the job at all. Luke finally moved on to Vampires and got to rub more facts in Hermione's face it wasn't fair how much he was enjoying this. 

"Alright, Luke, you've made your point." Anita finally said, as Luke Fei. He'd went through the whole spectrum of Perturnatual beings and was ending with Fei. Luke leaned back against the table he was standing in front of. Anita looked to the higher ups. "As you can see they know nothing about Hunting or the beings in this world. They don't even know of other magics besides theirs." 

"What do you mean by that?!" 

Luke hid a smile Hermione still couldn't help herself. 

"I told you that Luke Evans has an odd magic." Ron said, "He makes circles appear to use magic. He used it to trace Greyback, conjure silver chains, and shoot fire." 

"Show off much?" Bernardo asked the teen.

"The hunt called for it." Sam said instantly. "Greyback was a powerful wolf." 

"On top of what I can do there are other abilities as well." Luke spoke. "Anita is a Necromancer. That man, that one, those three and that one there are animators. Sam has precognition sometimes. They are referred as Psychic Abilities around here but really call a spade a spade it's magic. There are different types of Covens around here and around the world that can do magic. There are Angels and as you saw earlier demons. Magic is everywhere in all shapes and forms. Anita even met this guy who was a Technopath he has a magic to do with technology. New magic branches are being discovered or rediscovered every couple of months. You people are so sheltered in the U.K. " 

"It's because of that war of theirs." Someone stated. 

"That's over." someone else said. "That boy Harry Potter killed the evil guy they were fighting against then vanished." 

A look showed that the woman who talked had a Daily Prophet in her hands and was reading. A picture of Harry looking battle worn and sick on the front page. He wondered if he should kill Rita Skeeter or not.

"They've been repressed for over 50 years over there." an older Hunter on his way off the job groused. 

Talk kept going around and the higher ups struggled to get everyone back under control. 

"Listen up!" A man called and Edward was instantly on alert moving in front of Anita protectively but discreetly. It was like a dominant wereanimal showing protection to a lesser wereanimal on a busy street. "We're going to start with testing you for magic or the strength of your magic. You may go back to your socializing now." 

A name was called and an old guy followed the testers back. 

Luna floated over again. 

"Okay what in the hell is a Nargle?" Dean finally said. "You mentioned them and they seemed to know about that one. Is that something that is native to their country?" 

"Nargles are everywhere." Luna said, as Luke went to talk. "You have a lot of them drifting around you. They muddle people's thoughts. Only certain people with certain magic can see them. Kind of like you need a special gift to see an actual imaginary friend or a cupid." 

"She's more open minded then the rest of them." Luke told his friends. 

"I know it's inappropriate to ask a woman her age, " Sam said, staring openly at the blond haired girl. "But how old are you?" 

"I just turned 19." Luna replied with a smile. "I don't mind if you ask my age at all. The Nargles like you but you are able to fight them off on your own. You and Luke are special that way." 

Sam couldn't believe it when he blushed. 

One by one the Hunters were called back and came back out. Meanwhile everyone socialized. Luke kept to his group and Luna with Nathaniel's arms around him. He was actually happy that he could see Sam, Dean, Edward, Olaf and Bernardo it was rare that they worked together. He'd worked with Edward, and Bernardo before the demon but not on the same case. He'd heard a lot about Olaf from Anita and the others at home. He could see how dangerous Olaf was he could sense it but hey he kinda liked the guy. Sam and Dean he knew he could get along with. He was shocked to find himself thinking of these people as friends already. He was usually more cautious than this. But he felt relaxed and happy and that was fine. He even removed his sunglasses of course that lead to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny crying out and declaring that he was Harry Potter. Luke of course just ignored them. He could tell that they were making the other Hunters hate them. He felt sorry for whomever they were assigned to train with.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Demonshadow

Two days later the reassesment tests were still going on but, right now though Harry was in bed with Nathanial who was tied up. Asher was hovering beside the bed as Harry kissed along Nathaniel's penis. 

"Why are just standing there, Asher?" Harry asked looking up at him. He grabbed Asher's hand and pulled him on to the bed. "You're always on the bed with us. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, _Une pierre précieuse_." Asher said, running fingers though Harry's hair. 

"You're upset." Harry said, looking confused. "Oh...." Harry said, suddenly blushing. "oh...." he said quieter. "Really?" 

Nathainal laughed a bit. 

"You don't realize how cute you are do you, Luke?" He asked. Harry flicked his wrist and Nathanial wrapped him in his arms. He kissed him. "You are so cute it's really hard to resist you." 

"I....." Harry said, tears filling his eyes. "I like Asher too..... but I love you, Nathanial and I don't want to........" 

Harry was seeing fireworks as Nathanial kissed him and touched him. They kissed until it was hard to breathe. 

"I love you too." Nathanial said, brightly. "and you know what?" 

Harry shook his head. He blushed again when Nathanial kissed Asher's lips gently. 

"Go on." Nathanial encouraged. "It's okay. I approve. Do you? As long as we both approve it's okay." 

"I like that rule." Harry said, with a shy smile. 

Asher couldn't believe his luck as he moved to brush his lips over Harry's. Jean-Claude and Anita would surely punish him for this.

"ASHER!" 

Speak of the devil. 

Anita was standing in the doorway gun pointed. 

"Get away from my son!" Anita growled. "NOW!" 

Harry gasped quietly shocked. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed his speed dial. 

"Jean! Jean! Guess what?! Anita called me her son!" Harry said, into his cell phone. "She did to! I have to go now so she doesn't kill Asher......" he listened to his father speak. "Well he kissed me......" He listened to his father rage. "But Nate and I agreed that it was okay to let Asher play with us....." he listened to his father sigh. "Call his phone I need to call Richard." He hung up and pressed his third speed dial button. "Richard! Richard!" Nathanial answered his phone to talk to Jean-Claude while Anita was left blushing with her gun heald at Asher's head. Asher was kneeling on the floor with his hands in surrender. "Anita called me her son!......" he listend. "She did to! I have to go now before she kills Asher......." He listened to Richard. "Well he kissed me......." He listened to Richard rage. "But Nate and I agreed that it was okay to let Asher play with us......." He listened to Richard sigh. " Nate's on the phone with Jean now.....Really, Richard Anita had a gun to Asher's head and I still have to call Edward, Sam, Dean, Luna, Olaf, and Bernardo.....Maybe I should just post it on Facebook that way everyone will no. Bye." 

Harry quickly posted his news on facebook then perceeded to make the calls. 

Olaf endulged his babbling, Bernardo listned and congratulated him then hung up, Edward answered then hung up, Sam and Luna actually talked with him for an hour each and Dean ignored him. 

Anita having gotten the whole story out of Nathanial was no longer pointing a gun but was talking to Richard. 

"Damian!" Harry rushed out to find his grandfather. 

"COME BACK HERE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Anita bellowed following him. "I'LL TELL DAMIAN YOU JUST PLAY!" 

Harry was only too happy to do just that and was soon laying in Asher's arms as they kiss slowly and softely and Nathanial lavished both of their bodies with kisses.

* * *

"You have the worst timing ever, Luke." Bernardo said, as they met up the next morning to head out for the last day of assessment. 

"Huh?" Harry asked. "Oh, were you having fun last night too?" Harry wondered. "Anita had bad timing too." 

Anita went crimson as the others laughed.

* * *

"Now we will assign you to your British trainee." 

"I object!" Luke called. 

"We haven't even started." The man Edward didn't like said. 

"Fine go ahead but if you do this like I think you're going to do I object!" Luke said. 

"Just kiss your boyfriend and let us get on with this." 

"Okay." 

Luke wasted no time pulling Nathanial into a kiss. 

"LUCAS!" Anita scolded pulling him away. "NOT AT WORK!" 

Luke and Nathanial both pouted. 

"Luna Lovegood will train under Sam and Dean Winchester." 

Luke didn't object to this he actually approved. If anyone could get Sam to accept his powers it would Luna. Plus she would learn right and fast and Harry was already shipping Sam and Luna hard.

"Hermione Granger with Otto Jefferies." 

"Er....I object!" Hermione cried, walking over but keeping back from the man. "I really really really object!" 

Luke bit his check to keep from laughing. He wondered if Hermione would survive. 

"Draco Malfoy with Bernardo Spotted-Horse." 

Draco walked over and stood next to the man. 

"Ginerva Weasley with Anita Blake........" 

"Right there that's what I object to!" Luke stated. "No! No! No! and HELL FUCKING NO!" 

Anita gave him an amused look. 

"I agree with Lucas." Anita stated. 

"We believe that this is the best match." The man stated. 

"I'm telling you it's really not." Luke informed. "You'll be lucky to see any of these trainees again with the exception of Luna. They wont survive. Especially if your giving Ron Weasley to Ted. He wont last a week." 

"OI!" Ron cried. 

"We were giving him to Kirkland." the man stated.

"That's a better fit." Luke conceeded. "But I'm telling you this isn't good."

* * *

It was arranged that everyone involved in this training would move to St. Louis for the time being. Edward had laughed at all of them then caught a plane back to New Mexico and back to his family. 

Right now they were all on Jean's Jet back to St. Louis. 

Harry and Nathanial were making out hard. 

"That is so gross." Hermione groused wrinkling her nose as she glanced at them. "Uh.....Knight to A4......" 

Her piece moved on it's own. 

"You never learn." Ron sighed, shaking his head. "Queen to A4 CheckMate. " 

Hermione blew her bangs. 

"Malfoy come kick Ron's ass at wizard's chess please." 

Draco eagerly took her seat as she moved towards the middle of the plane.

A cell phone ringing had everyone but Luke and Nathanial checking their phones.

"Luke it's you." Luna sang. 

Luke broke from the kiss and answered his phone. 

"Luke Evans phone." He said, into it in a voice that sounded like he hadn't been making out with his boyfriend. "Oh, hey, Dolph, Anita and I wont be landing for another two hours......" He listened. "You're joking......you're joking.......you're joking.........well, this jet is loaded down with Hunters but.......you're joking........but.......but.........Dolph, Anita and I aren't allowed in Salem, Massachusetts........The Master of the City wont let Jean's human servant or his son within his city no matter what.......he's scared because of how powerful we are.......Hey, I want to help so how about we drop Marshel Jefferies his trainee off........I'm sure Jean can arrange for us to land in the territory that long.......I get where you're coming from but Anita and I aren't going to be allowed to work this case. Royalty or not we've got to abide by Vampire Law if it gets bad enough the Local Master will ask for us but until then I'm personally offering Marshal Jefferies and his new trainee..... Anita is already on the phone with Jean. It'll be arranged." 

He hung up. 

"What's the job?" Olaf asked.

"Dolph said, it's bloody, it's big and is making the Master antsy." Harry explained. "Like I said Anita and I aren't allowed to investigate so it's up to another Hunter. " 

"You don't like me do you?" Hermione demanded.

"Nope." Harry said, with a sweet smile. "You said, my love for Nathanial was disgusting so I hope whatever this is eats you." 

Anita went to the cockpit. 

"Jean-Claude is arranging for us to land at an airstrip in Salem." she informed. "We're dropping off two, we'll refuel on what little fuel we've used then head home." 

"Roger that." The pilot nodded. 

Anita came back and sat down. 

"How can you just throw me to the wolves like that?" Hermione cried. 

"I'm not." Harry said, waving his hand. "I'm throwing you to the Panthers." 

"Er.....what?" Hermione asked. 

"The Master of Salem's animal to call is the Panther." Anita was telling Olaf, "So don't kill one unless you have to. The local police are being informed of whom they are getting but be prepared to hear the words 'We wanted The Executioner' or 'We wanted the Prince.' because that's exactly who they asked for. Try not to blow off their heads for it and remember no sex while your working." 

Hermione frowned why was that a rule? Why was that rule? Why? Should she ask? She glanced at her teacher and wasn't sure if she should. 

"Yes, yes, I know." Olaf said, caressing Anita's cheek with his big hand. "Do not worry, I'll be a good boy, Anita. Then I will return to your city and live side by side with you....." 

"........" Anita turned and walked to Luke.

"I'll ward you're room don't worry." Luke laughed. 

He wasn't sure what was going on between his soon to be mother and Olaf but he could tell that she was disturbed by it. 

"Hermione." Luna said, as they landed. "Are you religous?" 

"Kind of." Hermione said, frowning her. "Why?" 

"I would try to work that out if I were you." Luna sing songed. "Soon very soon......and you'll need silver.........lots of silver......." 

Hermione was still frowning but nodded. She'd try and get her hands on some. She watched her teacher kiss Anita Blake's cheek and protested when he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her from the plane. SHE WANTED A DIFFERNT TEACHER! she didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him. She was going to die. She was going to die.


End file.
